


If not now... When?

by Mianko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianko/pseuds/Mianko
Summary: Shiro grew up on route 1 alongside Guzma and Kukui. The boys were 2 years older than her so they went on their island challenge ahead of her. When they return she finds them to be almost different people. After an explosive argument, she is suddenly alone. Her heart still yearning to see him again, how will he react when she returns home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first work here so please be gentle...  
> Big Bad Guzma always looked cool to me so when his backstory presented itself, I fell in love.  
> I'm not sure whether this would be a prologue or just chapter one so I'll keep it as chapter one for now.  
> I hope I wrote this well and you all enjoy it.  
> Any constructive criticism is always welcome

"GUZMA!! WAIT!!" 

It was pouring rain the night he ran away... The bruise on his cheek obvious on his pale skin. 

He slowly turned to face the girl he came to trust more than anyone. The only person who could understand him. The only person who could possibly change his mind... Shiro... 

She was out of breath, drenched from the rain. Still in her meowth skull pajamas and night slippers, she stood at her full height trying to intimidate him. Being almost a foot shorter than him, he would've laughed and picked her up if not for the situation right now. The tears in her eyes imitating the rain pouring over his. 

Her hands were shaky when she reached for his face. He clenched his eyes shut, expecting a slap or a punch he feels he actually deserves. Instead he felt her cold arms wrap around his neck, her shivering almost vibrating through his own body. 

His eyes open to see her bury her face into his neck. Reluctantly he wraps his arms around her waist and does the same. Tears threatening to fall as he sighs into her neck. 

"I'm so mad at you Guzma... You were going to leave without saying goodbye..." He tenses at her words and let's his arms fall to his sides, suddenly not feeling worthy of touching her. 

"I'm not going to stop you. I know this is something you have to do." She looks up at the boy... No... The man she admired. She lightly places a hand on his bruised cheek. "I... There's nothing I can do right now... But I promise... I'll save you from this fate... I'll never forgive anyone who hurts you." 

No longer able to hold back the tears, he leaned into her touch. Placing his hand on hers, he nods through his hiccups. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Removing her arm from around his neck, she shushed him with a finger on his quivering lips. "Shh... I know... Just... Stay safe okay? Can you promise me that?"

He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Shiro... One day... Will... I mean..." His hand went to the back of his neck and rubbed the undercut of his hair. Taking a deep breath he held her hands in his and stood to his full height. "I'll come back here one day... And when I do... Will you stay with me? Forever?" 

Her eyes widened. Surely she must've misheard him. A 17 year old misfit proposing to a 15 year old misfit. Feeling her face turn red she looked away. Taking her chin in his hand, he forced her to look up at him. The serious look in his eyes, the eyes you see when he takes on a challenge, the eyes she saw when he took on her father... Her knees felt weak. He began leaning down to her height, keeping your face where it was.

Just as their noses touched, she covered his mouth with her fingertips... "Not yet... This isn't how I want it to go..." She smirked up at him as he kissed her fingertips. 

"If not now... When? I don't know when we'll see each other again..." He ran his fingers through her wet hair as she rest her head against his chest. 

"I guess you'll have to come find me... Because I won't be here..." Moving her hair aside, a hand shaped bruise was faded but still noticeable. 

The white hair she inherited from her mother, the only thing she has left of her... She always hated it... It drew the anger out of her father... But he loved it... When she'd be pulling on it out of anger or sadness, he'd gently pull her hands away. That was when he had an idea. He bleached the top of his messy black hair white and she dyed the tips of her shoulder length hair black. Kukui thought it was interesting and smiled at you both helping each other accept yourselves. 

The eve of his 18th birthday, he got into another argument with his father. He usually sneaked into her window after a fight, so to hear a knock at her door, she didn't expect his mother standing there. "G-Guzma! Is he here?! Shiro! Please, do you know where he is??" She clung onto her pajamas as her hands shook. Why is concerned now? Not all the years that this was happening? 

She knew exactly where he was... She always did. The red string of love always lead her to him, even when she didn't want to see him. If she kept running, she would find him. 

"I'll find you..." His words echoed in her head. "I'll find you and we'll run away together. No matter what region, planet or universe!" Her hand clenched her chest as his boat left the island. His white hair barely viable. "When I find you, you will be my wife!" She couldn't help but laugh as the sun began to rise. 

He always did have a dramatic flair to him... That's her boy... Her Big Bad Guzma...


	2. Her First Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Set during their childhood]
> 
> She must've been the only girl around who didn't run away from Bug Pokemon. That's when he knew she was different. When he introduced her to his Whimpod, he fell in love almost instantly. The amazement in her eyes was something he wanted to see every chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that first chapter. Just wanted to set the mood for my little Shiro... I always had her in mind but couldn't find a good story to put her in. But Guzma found her and here we are~  
> I'm used to writing in (y/n) format so if I switch around between her and you, please let me know. I'll probably insert "Shiro POV" or "Guzma POV" to help with that...

"Ew! Get it away!"  
"Why would you bring that to school?!"  
"Eeek! It's looking at me!"

He was getting mad... It was "Bring Your Pokemon to School Day" and all the girls were freaking out. Everyone had gathered to the front of the school to show off their Pokemon one-by-one. He was getting ready to yell when a girl stood up and walked to the front. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her white hair. 

"This is a Whimpod right?? I've never seen one this close before!" The little bug was cowering behind one of his legs. Digging through her pocket, she took out a bag and shook it. It must've piqued Whimpod's interest because he approached her almost instantly. Taking out a rainbow pokebean, it's antenna shot up and jumped onto her, knocking her on her butt.

"Whimpod! I'm so sorry!! Wait- I can recall him-" The sound of her laughing shocked him even further. Whimpod was in her lap and she was petting him. Little purrs escaped the little bug as she began feeding him the pokebean. 

"He's so cute!" She looked up at him and his heart almost leapt out of his chest. She took the Pokemon against her chest and stood up to whisper to him. "We should sit away from everyone else. Can I play with your Whimpod?" 

He gulped and his face turned red as she pulled him to the back of class. The next student stood up front and was very against wearing a shirt. 

Sitting cross legged next to each other he pet his Pokemon while she fed it. He leaned over to whisper to her. "Where's your Pokemon? Were you not allowed to bring it today?" Turning to him, she didn't expect his face to be so close. He was almost studying her face until she turned away to hide her pink face. 

"I... I don't have one... My dad won't give me any pokeballs..." Whimpod snuggled into her chest and promptly fell asleep. Looking down at the affectionate bug, a smile snuck onto her face. That's when he saw it... A tear rolled down her cheek, but that's not what made his eyes widen... It was a purple that appeared under the tear. The bell rang making them both jump. Quickly but gently, he rubbed the powder on her cheek to hide what was revealed. 

Her eyes locked into his and he pressed a finger to his own lips. "I won't tell... Meet me here after school... I have some extra pokeballs." 

~Later that day~

Guzma stood at the front gate with Kukui, not paying any attention to the overly enthusiastic boy spazzing out over his Rockruff again. Rolling his eyes and nodding again, Kukui was cut off by a girl taking both their hands and running toward the shopping center. 

Running to the beach area, she let go of their hands. She looked over their heads and then to the railing. Just before the boys could protest, panic in their eyes, and arms reaching for her. She jumped over the railing to the beach several feet below. 

Kukui was in a panic, almost looking like he was dancing as he spun around with his arms flailing about. Guzma looked over his shoulder and saw why. A man about the same age as his father was yelling her name and looking for her. Grabbing Kukui by his backpack strap, he pulled him to the stairs leading to the beach. 

When they got to the beach, they lost sight of her. Looking behind them, the man looked over the beach and punched the railing before retreating back to where he came from. Guzma set his bag next to an unoccupied umbrella and let his Whimpod out. Kukui was still confused but set his bag down next to Guzma's while letting his Rockruff out. "Do you think she's ok cousin? I can't believe she jumped! But where did she go? And who was that guy?" 

Guzma ignored him and knelt down to his Pokemon. "Whimpod. Remember that girl from earlier today?" The bug trilled and spun in a circle. "I need your help finding her, do you remember her scent?" It jumped in response and darted around the beach. Letting Whimpod take the lead, they came to the wall she jumped from. Whimpod ran to an abandoned umbrella full of holes and scratched at it. Guzma held the umbrella gently, slowly pulling it away from the corner. 

"It's ok... He's gone. You can come out now..." Pulling the umbrella away, he found her with her knees to her chest and face buried in her arms. Whimpod climbed up her legs and onto her arms. His feelers poking her all over her hair making her open up. 

"All right! All right!" She giggled and held the bug to her chest. "You found me! Good job Whimpod.." Reaching into her pocket she took out a pokebean and he happily took it as she stood up.

Kukui took the liberty of inspecting her legs even though she said she was fine. "Why did you do that? You could've been seriously hurt!" He tapped the top of her head and she squeaked in response. Guzma put his bag on and gave Shiro hers. 

"Come on! We're losing daylight! What kind of Pokemon do you want? Flying? Fairy? We gotta go to the meadow for those." 

She giggled but quickly covered her mouth. He never seems that knowledgeable during class, so seeing him naming all the different types in the area made her happy. "I... I wan... B...g" 

He put his hands across his chest and tilted his head. "A what?" 

She took a deep breath and covered her face. "I want a bug!!" She tugged on the sides of her hair and looked down. "But it's not girly so... I can't..."

He took her hands in his and held them against his chest. "You can do whatever you want Shiro. If anyone tells you no, you send them to yo boy Guzma! Got it?!"

With wide eyes and a pink face, she nodded with a smile. "What should we get though? I don't really know what kind of bugs are around here besides Caterpie and I don't want a girly thing like that..." 

He chuckled and pat her shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?" He bent over and picked up his Whimpod. "We're gonna find one if your own!" Kukui gave a thumbs up and Whimpod gave a happy screech. 

All laughing together, Guzma lead the way.

"You don't usually find them here, but this is where I found my buddy." He pet his head and your heart swelled at the sight. Their bond was so strong. "Let's spilt up, but move slowly... They WILL run away if you freak them out..." The three of them nodded and she made her way towards some tide pools. 

Being out like this while her dad was looking for her made her nervous but free at the same time. Or maybe it was Guzma making her feel this way... Calm down Shiro... You're 9, there's no way you could be developing a crush now.. 

Right as she was mentally scolding herself, she heard a weak squeak coming from behind the rock in front of her. Something was hurt. Slowly making her way over, she saw her. A Golisopod... And she was dying. She had gashes and cracks all over her body. She gave a weak roar as she clutched something in her claws. Taking out her pokebeans, she searched for a rainbow one. The weak Pokemon gave a long whine as she offered the bean. 

Slowly offering her hand, she lightly pet the large Pokemon. "Shh... It's going to be alright... I'll help you..." As the Golisopod was slowly munching on the treat, she took out the potion she had stashed just in case. "This probably won't help much, but it should ease some of the pain..." Spraying slowly onto her, she whined and clutched the object tighter. "Is that too much? Uhm... Oh, maybe this..." She sprayed the medicine into her hand and rubbed them together. Letting her smell her hand, the Pokemon leaned it's head onto her hand. Lightly rubbing the wounds, she began to relax. 

Large feeler grazed her head and made her look up. She managed to sit upright and took her hands into her claws. Her lower claws pressed the protected object into her hands. She gave a sad yet relieved trill before laying it's head onto her lap. Almost stunned by the moment, she looked down at her hands to see a baby Whimpod. It was missing a leg, likely from whatever injured it's mother. She cradled the Whimpod in one hand and lightly pet the mother's head. She felt it relax as it's feelers grazed it's baby and her hands. 

Tears pouring from her eyes, she embraced the mother hoping a small act of affection would ease it's departure. It let out a purr before it's strength gave out and let out it's final breath. The Whimpod trilled happily and snuggled into her arm. Leaning over to let it say goodbye to it's mother, it gave a sad trill before looking up at her. It's little claws clinging onto her shirt and feelers investigating her tears. 

"G...Guzma... Guzma??" She stood up and backed away from the mother when she bumped into something. Spinning around, her eyes met his. She never noticed that his eyes were gray, almost silver in the light. Concern written all over his face, he wiped her tears lightly so he wouldn't mess up her makeup again. She sobbed and pressed her head into his neck, holding the baby tight in her arms. 

Unsurely, he placed his arms on her shoulders. Seeing the scene behind him and the baby in her arms, he understood the situation immediately. Holding her more confidently, she cried harder into his neck as he stroked her hair. "She trusted you with her baby... I know you'll take good care of it..."


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after her emotional ordeal with the Golisopod mother, Shiro took care of the little Whimpod, who she named Sweetpod or Sweets. Shiro has an argument with the boys and it all just goes downhill from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a challenge writing this chapter... Kukui is so OOC but it was needed for this... I mean.. Everyone is OOC but... Hmm..

It was the day after Kukui's 15th birthday that things started getting awkward with the trio. Kukui admitted to Guzma that he had a little crush on Shiro. They were both about to start on their island challenge and they had agreed that whoever is good enough to be a Captain, gets to confess to her.

Shiro and Sweets were sitting on the beach, just watching the clouds roll by on another sunny day. She came home late from Kukui's house last night and her father yelled at her again. Calling her a slut just like her mother. The boys were leaving for their island trials later on today, so she was just chilling before the ceremony at Hala's. Straightening out her sun dress as it flapped in the wind, she placed her hand on her bag for the 5th time.

"Shiro!" Looking straight up until she was looking upside down, Guzma was waving and walking toward her with his Whimpod running ahead of him. He had gotten so tall in 5 years, his features becoming rugged and buff. Looking forward again, she couldn't hide the blush on her face. His smile had become dazzling to her. They were each other's support when they were assaulted by their fathers. They somehow always knew when it was happening and where they were afterwards. 

The first time Guzma found her, she was almost passed out at the meadow. Her cheek was swollen and her shirt was torn and stretched out. She didn't even notice he was there until she was cradled in his arms. Holding her tight against his chest, she couldn't hear a word he was shouting to her as she reached up and caressed his cheek. She wiped the tears falling from his eyes and smiled up at him. All she could think was "I love you... I love you..." before closing her eyes. 

He had become very protective of her ever since. No boys ever came near her except Kukui and that was only because he couldn't stop him. He was jealous anytime he found them talking alone together. A side glance and an arm on her shoulder deterred any other guy considering coming near her. 

Sitting on the sand next to her, she couldn't make eye contact with him. He was in a white tank top and black skinny jeans, his gold chain hanging off his neck. She loved his sense of style and always stole glances of him. He sighed and took her hand, placing it on his cheek. Her head spun around so fast that she smacked her ponytail on his face. 

"G-G-Guzma? What are you doing??" Her face was completely red as he held her hand to his face. He leaned into it and kissed her wrist. Her free hand went to cover her mouth as she started to become flustered. Looking into her eyes, her heart skipped a beat at his intense gaze. 

"Just... Getting my fill before I have to leave I guess..." He held her fingers gently and kissed her knuckles. "Some guy might try to snatch you up while I'm away... I just..." She took his hand in both of hers and placed it on her cheek, like he did to hers. One hand on his and the other on his wrist, she turned her body to face him. Shaking her head, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her skin. His hands were huge and so warm against her cheek. He could easily cover half her face with one palm. How she loved the feeling of being in his hands...

"That won't happen... There's no way..." He chuckle was almost a little evil in response. Holding the other side of her face, he pressed his forehead against hers. His nose poked hers as she looked up at him, wide eyed. "Guzma... Enjoy your freedom... Stay safe okay? And I expect you to call me every chance you get..."

"I promise... Every chance I get..." He glanced down at her lips for just a moment before smiling and placing a light peck on her forehead. "And I want you to call me anytime you need help... I'll be right there..." 

She nodded and sighed. Knowing exactly what he meant, she pulled away from him with a sad smile. "I'll be fine though. I still have Hala around too." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he scoffed. "Yeah, cuz he's been such a big help so far." 

Taking a small bag from her backpack, she placed it on his lap. "I was going to give this to you later but.." Opening the bag, he looked almost skeptical, as if she was pulling some kind of prank. He took out 2 bracelets. One black and one white. Shiro held up her wrist to reveal a matching set. "Just something to remember me by..."

His laugh sent more shivers up her spine as he put them on. "Thought you might put a Weedle in a bag or something! But I guess black and white is kind of our thing huh?" She looked away from him again and he sighed again. "You don't need to hide from me... I'll be back and I'll be a Captain! So don't worry about yo boy!" 

She turned her head as he reached around her neck. Something warm was resting on her collar bone now but she didn't notice. She was much more interested in the face staring right back at her. Shakily she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his breathing and heart beat under her fingers. His hand rested on her shoulders as the other cupped her cheek. Clenching onto his tank top, she started to lean to close the gap. 

"Hey cousin! Let's go get some malasadas!" As if she was struck by lightning, she jolted up and stood. Kukui making his way over to the pair. The tension was high but there was no way the upbeat teenager noticed. Faking a cough, Shiro walked away from the boys and made her way to the main walk.

Lamenting on the ground and grabbing onto the sand Guzma started to growl. "Kukuuuiiiiii... You did that on purpose didn't you..." He responded with crossed arms.

"Yes. I did. You were about to make a move on my future girlfriend. How could I not interrupt?" Guzma facepalmed and groaned. He hated the idea of her being a prize. She was truly someone to be treasured, but if there was even a tiny chance of Kukui backing off there was no way he wasn't going to take him up on his game. His goal was to be a Captain anyway.

"And what would you do if she made a move first huh? SHE was the one about to kiss ME just now. Future girlfriend my ass..." Mumbling the last part, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and went after Shiro. Before he got to the stairs he turned and glared at Kukui. "Even if you do become Captain over me..." Narrowing his eyes he sneered. "There's no way I'd let someone who's willing to ignore her pain take her away from me... The only thing holding me back is knowing she'd be taken away from us and her not wanting old man Nanu to arrest me. What's your excuse?" Taking his leave, he doesn't hear Kukui's response...

"Because she already has you..."

Guzma got to the top of the stairs and stopped. Shiro stood frozen, clenching onto the gold chain now hanging off her neck. At the top of the stairs, stood her father. His arms crossed and cold eyes staring at the girl... Nothing was being said but you could tell Shiro was terrified. Her shoulders were shaking as Guzma stood in front of her. "Guzma.. Don't.." 

He always slouched so when he stretched up to his full height, he was just barely as tall as the man who looked just as surprised as girl behind him was. "She's coming with me today." Glaring at the man, he grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled her away. He rubbed her hand with his thumb, hearing quiet sniffling behind him. 

Shiro let out a little yelp when he suddenly stopped and turned around. She was suddenly in his arms, being carried princess style. "Guzma?! What the hell?! I can walk!" Clinging her arms around his neck for dear life he started to laugh. "I swear to Arceus if you drop me I will kill you!"

Holding her tight against his chest, he laughed more. "Wouldn't dream of it princess! Let's ditch Kukui, where do you wanna go?" Hiding behind a tree, he hid from Kukui. 

Whispering into his ear, she moved some hair from his forehead. "Let's go to the meadow, it's usually quiet during the afternoon. Maybe I can find an Cutiefly today." 

"I have a Cutiefly right here!" He nuzzled into her neck and she turned bright red. 

"Guzma! Cut it out!!" They laughed together as they made their way to the meadow for some private time. 

 

"There's no one here... At all. Are they all getting ready for the ceremony?" She stood by a ledge overlooking the flowers. Turning around she smiled at Guzma. "Stop pouting... I'm alright. Really."

His fists were still shaking as she walked up to him. "I can't leave you with him... My trial can wait, I can't leave you!" He put his hands over his face and groaned. "If something happened while I was gone... I'd never forgive myself..." 

"It's not your decision to make Guzma. I... I can take care of myself ok? I promise I'll call you every day just to prove it." She took his hands from his face and smiled up at him. "Don't give up on your dream for me. I'll come to you when you become Captain and I'll be one of your assistants, how does that sound?" 

He put her hands onto his cheeks and nodded. "Every day. I don't care what time. If you miss a day I'm coming back here got it?" He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "And you're not allowed to cut your hair either." 

"What?? Long hair is so hard to manage!" She ran her hands through her hair and groaned. "Fine, but you gotta keep your tips white!" She reached up and ruffled his hair. 

"I'll promise if you do." He held up his pinky finger to her and she sighed. 

Linking her pinky with his, she pulled him down by his collar. "I promise." His breath hitched at the feeling of her words on his lips. She stood on her tiptoes to close the gap between them. She pulled away quickly, him still reeling from the shock. His face turned red as he realized what just happened. 

She started to back away when he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him. "Not fair." He wrapped an arm around her waist and smirked as the other went to the back of her neck. She grabbed onto the front of his shirt and smiled. 

"Then do something about it Bug Boy." It was like all the years of tension that had built of over the years just disintegrated. All the years of him worrying if someone else would take her away. All the years of not knowing how he felt. It all melted away like she did in his arms. 

From light pecks on her cheek to her nose, her face was red and he gave that shit eating grin at her. Grabbing onto his face, she slammed her lips onto his again. "Bug Boy..." He mumbled against her lips in between kisses. "I'll show you Bug Boy..." His fingers crawled up her back lightly and she arched her back, making her moan.

He pulled away from the kiss, out of breath they stared into each other's eyes. Holding her face, he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Say it again... What you whispered to me at this spot..." Her eyes widened and her face flushed red.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about... I didn't say anything..." He grinned an evil grin and kissed her again. When they parted, she covered her face and shook her head. "Don't tell me I actually said it! I thought I was just thinking it!!" 

He chuckled and pulled her hands from her face. "Oh yeah.. You said it. And I want you to say it again. You owe me for passing out before I could reply..." Looking up at him in shock, she saw the look in his eyes. They were confident yet pained. She said those words to him and never said anything after that. He must've had so much anxiety over her. She did owe him...

With determination in her eyes and her heart. She backed away from him and clenched her eyes shut. Her sun dress flowing from the breeze. "Guzma... I love you. It doesn't matter if you become Captain or not.. I'll still love you regardless and there's nothing you can do about it!" 

He stepped forward slowly. She opened her eyes and his white shoes came into view. When she looked up, his hands were on his hips and he had the biggest grin on his face. "Ya got a thing for Big Bad Guzma huh?" He grabbed her wrists and pulled them over his shoulders. "Nothing I can do about it eh?" He lifted her up and hugged her waist. "There isn't anything I would do about it Cutiefly..." 

Holding her princess style again, he smiled. "I love you too... Ever since you fed my Whimpod that rainbow pokebean..." He touched their noses together and smirked again. "And there's nothing you can do about it..."

Walking back hand in hand, they both had Butterfrees in their stomach. Suddenly they forgot what normal was. How did I talk to him before? Are my hands sweaty? Will she think I'm weird if I kiss her again?

He stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "I still don't want to leave you... I want you to come with me." He took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. "I'll beat down every trainer I meet so I can support both of us, I'm sure we'll still struggle but if you're with me I know it'll be okay." 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll be fine... I know you love me so I'll be okay." He hugged her and held her tight. Picking her up and spinning them around they laughed and laughed. If only time should stand still.

"Hey cousin!" Kukui made his way over from Hala's. "I nabbed you a couple of malasads, help yourselves!" Sitting on the battle area, Kukui sat between Guzma and Shiro with the box in his lap. "Hala said you can stay at his place y'know... He knows what you're going through. He said he'd protect you." 

She bolted up and glared at Kukui. "You told him?! It's none of your or his business! Why would you do that?!" 

He stood in front of her and crossed his arms. "Because with both of us gone, there's no one to protect you. As your friend I wanted to ensure your safety." 

Glaring up at him she slapped him across the face. "What is with you guys?! You really think I can't take care of myself?! Dad's not even home most of the week! I've lived this long without any help from Hala and I know where to run if it gets bad!" She turned to Guzma who flinched at her gaze. "Did you put him up to this? I swear... If you guys are doing something behind my back, I'll never speak to you guys ever again..." 

Both boys looked at the floor. Kukui placed his hand on the cheek she slapped and sat down. She grabbed both their ears and forced them to look at her. "What were you guys planning..."

Guzma took her hand off his ear before rubbing it. He stood to his full height and put his hands on her shoulders. Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes out of anger. Kukui stood next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Guzma are you sure..?" 

"We were going to confront your dad tonight during our celebration. Kukui was going to keep you here while Hala and I went to your house. Nanu was going to meet us there. I was going to tell yo-" He was cut off by a slap to his face and a kick to his gut knocking him on his ass. 

Yanking the chain off her neck and the bracelets off her wrist, she threw them at his face. He lost his breath with the kick when he tried to call out to her as she stomped away. He couldn't hear what Kukui said when he reacher for her. Whatever he said, it earned him a kick to the chin.

Hala had walked up to them next and when Shiro faced him, he simply stepped out of her way and watched her leave. He turned to us and shook his head. "She didn't know about your plan did she... It's not surprising that she's upset with you two. I had agreed thinking she knew. That was a mistake on my end." He walked back to his house and turned to face the boys again. "You kids better get ready, you'll be leaving in the morning and you don't want to leave any loose ends."

Guzma knew where she would go. But he didn't want to make her more angry. He had finally admitted his love for her but now he faced losing her. Did she even want to see him now? He can't just leave. Holding the thrown jewelery in his hand, he stood with an air of determination. 

Running past Kukui, he knew he had to make things right. He ran to past her home on route 1 first. Her dad's car was in her driveway so she wasn't going to be there. The cliff, she always liked the view from there.

"Shiro!" She was standing too close to the cliff. The bottom wasn't too far, not far enough to kill you but you will break your legs. Grabbing her hand he pulled her back and he landed on his butt, with her on his lap. "I'm sorry! Please! Don't hate me!" He held her tight expecting her to struggle but she just sat there. A wet drop landed on his arm and he moved to cradle her in his arms. She covered her face and cried. 

"Why?! Why would you try and get my dad taken away?! If he's not here then I'll be sent Kanto with my mother!" She cried into his shoulder and her arms went around his chest. "I'll never see you again if that happens! Why?!" 

He held her shoulders tight and laid his head onto hers. "We wanted to make sure you were safe... I'm sorry we didn't tell you... I promise we were looking out for you. I just..." He sighed and cupped her face. "I can't stand the sight of you hurt..."

They spent the rest of the evening sitting there. Shiro sat between Guzma's legs and he set his chin on her head as she leaned on his chest. A Surskit crawled up to her and sat in her lap and watched the sunset with them. She fed it a pokebean and it let her pet it's head. Neither of them spoke. Until they heard yelling. 

"Where is my daughter you bastard! I don't care if you're a kahuna or not, I'll kick your ass right here!" They stood, Guzma holding Shiro behind him as she held the Surskit in her arms. It refused to run, supposedly feeling safer with her.

"Of course it's you again! Come here Shiro! We're going home!" She started to go around Guzma when he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

"She isn't going anywhere old man! She's coming with me." He looked down at her and the look on her face filled him with determination. The stars almost reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Stay here. If it goes bad, run to the docks okay?" Holding the Surskit tighter to her chest, it chirped as she nodded. 

Her legs were shaking but it wasn't because of fear. The look in his eyes were so dead serious that it felt like her heart had stopped. He gave off such an intimidating aura that she couldn't help but feel aroused. He began to walk to her father when she grabbed his hand. "Th... The bracelets... Can... I mean..

He smiled and pulled the accessories from his pockets. Slipping the bracelets on her wrist, he kept eye contact with her. Her face turned a funny shade of pink when he reached around her neck to put the chain on her. Having his face so close yet not close enough was killing her. A scuffle popped them from their romantic trance. 

Nanu had her dad in cuffs behind his back. "Been looking for you old timer. Why were you ignoring my calls?" Nanu grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Hala.. Get them out of here. I don't want them to hear what I'm about to tell this dirtbag..."

The Surskit jumped onto Shiro's head and squeaked. Guzma took her hand and walked over to Hala. "We're not leaving. If you're gonna arrest her father, she deserves to know why." Hala looked over at Nanu and nodded. In turn Nanu sighed and shook his head. 

He turned back to the man against the wall. "I have read you your rights before so I'm not gonna waste my breathe. You're under arrest for the murder of your wife Kuroi. My... My old friend Kuroi... How I regret letting you two meet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. I started rambling at some point and didn't know how to fix it...


End file.
